Sanding devices similar to those on railroad locomotives have been installed on aircraft, but experience has shown that the sand is often damp and frozen when needed so that the outlets are clogged and the device are useless. The present invention contemplates a device which is hermetically sealed until the moment of use so that there is no possibility of the aggregate's being frozen or caked, and it will be projected dependably when called for by the pilot.